


Sherlock as Will

by dragonnan



Series: Scheherezade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anime style, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Scheherezade 'verse, Set During Sherlock's Time "Away", Sherlock Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Set during sgam76's story "Scheherezade" - during which Sherlock had an assignment posing as a man named Will.





	Sherlock as Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scheherezade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



[ ](https://postimg.cc/3ykRC4wB)


End file.
